Ausus
by elmohipster
Summary: When there are signs of King Sombra's return in Equestria and the land is being devoured by an evil curse, it's up to Twilight Sparkle and Spike to save Equestria.


"So Mr. Dust, what exactly do I agree to when I sign this treaty?" Princess Celestia asked as she stood from her throne and approached the unicorn before her.

"Well, in the event that you sign this treaty, Equestria will become allied with Saddle Arabia, giving you partial access to our military forces. It will also give you the Northern-most region of the empire. In return, you will give Saddle Arabia complete control of Manehattan and will we be protected by your military forces in the case of a foreign attack. Do you understand these terms?"

"Yes. I understand these terms completely. There is one thing I do need to ask though Mr. Dust, in the case of a natural disaster of some sorts, what kind of aid will your empire be able to send to my pe-"

A Royal Guard came bursting through the throne room doors. "Princess Celestia! Princess Celestia! News from Thunder Splash's surveillance team!" The Guard said, panting heavily as he approached Celestia.

The Princess put on a look of sheer seriousness. "Can you not see that I am in the middle of an important meeting right now? If this is not a life or death situation, then I am afraid that I will have to ask you to leave!"

The Guard took a heavy sigh and removed his helmet. "It's about him, your Highness."

The Princess narrowed her eyes and thought to herself for a moment. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Um, Mr. Dust. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I have extremely pressing matters to attend to." She approached the Guard. "Send for Princess Luna and Princess Cadence. Tell them to meet me in the Situation Room. And also send this letter to Twilight Sparkle, post-haste!" She gave him a letter and ran out of the room.

"Right away you highness. I'll have my messenger pony take it as soon as I see her." They turned and saw Mr. Dust standing there by himself. "Um. Mr. Dust, is it? If you'd come with me, I'd be happy to show you around Canterlot. There's a great pottery shop not too far from here."

Mr. Dust smiled and went off with the guard.

. . .

"Ms. Sparkle. The Princesses request that you keep the location of this room and all things said in this meeting completely confidential. Do you agree to these terms?" A Guard barked at Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes. I agree. What is all of this about again?" Twilight asked.

The Guard didn't answer her question. Instead he opened the main doors to Canterlot castle. "Follow me." The Guard moved over to a far wall just left of the staircase that led to the second floor of the castle. He pulled down a torch attached to the wall and a loud 'Click!' rang out. He pushed on the wall, which swung open slowly and revealed a narrow staircase. The Guard then took the torch from the wall. "Stay close and watch your step."

Twilight Sparkle followed the Guard into the passage with some hesitance. The staircase wasn't what most ponies would call "welcoming". The walls were made with old, gray stone bricks. The bricks themselves were chipped and cracked from years of abuse and lack of maintenance. Twilight could also see that a few feet deeper into the passageway that there was even moss growing on the bricks, which was also confirmed by the awful stench that accompanied it. There was even one place where the walls seemed to be splattered with blood. When Twilight reached the end of the staircase with the Guard, she was standing face to face with a large iron door. The door looked like it had also seen a good number of years. It was covered in rust and was starting to turn brown entirely.

"Ms. Sparkle, welcome to the Situation Room. The Princesses have been expecting you." The Guard unlocked the door with an old fashioned key and threw it open.

The Situation Room made a stunning transition. Unlike the corridor that led to it, the room was quite clean and modern. The walls, roof, and floor were pure white, and were so clean that they even seemed to be fluorescent. The large table in the middle of the rectangular room was made of a thick layer of clear glass that looked like it had been cleaned very recently. The room itself was somewhat small, but it seemed like it could fit about seven or eight ponies inside of it. Princess Celestia was seated at the head of the table and Princess Luna sat in the seat adjacent to her.

"Twilight Sparkle. Please. Take a seat." Princess Celestia invited Twilight with a stern tone as she raised her hoof towards the other end of the table.

Twilight Sparkle took her seat. "Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. What's all this about? Why is everything so secretive? We weren't even this careful when Discord was taking over Ponyville and Sombra was attacking the Crystal Empire."

"We will explain ourselves in time Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna answered. "We are still awaiting the arrival of Pri-"

The iron door swung open once more and caused Princess Luna to lose her concentration. In the doorway was a rather tired looking Princess Cadence. Her mane was out of place and she had several lacerations throughout her body. Tied around her right front leg was a burlap sack.

"Sorry I'm late everypony. I ran into a bit of trouble while I was flying here." Cadence said as she moved with an obvious limp towards her seat on the other side of Princess Celestia.

"Are you alright Cadence? If you ran into the kind of trouble that I'm thinking you did, well then I'm surprised you're here." Princess Celestia whispered to Cadence, but made it loud enough for Twilight to hear.

"You're surprised to see Cadence here? What kind of trouble could she have run into that it's surprising she's alive?" Twilight stood up quickly and threw her hoofs on the table. "Princess Celestia. What exactly is going on here? Tell me now!" The room grew deathly quiet. Twilight Sparkle hadn't realized it at first, but she had been screaming her last few sentences at the Princesses and she was breathing quite heavily too. "I'm um… I apologize Princess Celestia. I don't know what came over me." Twilight slowly took her seat and lowered her head.

"It's quite alright Twilight. From what I've seen the Princess's haven't informed you of our situation yet." Princess Cadence said. She moved her right leg onto the table. "Let me be the first to enlighten you." She removed the burlap sack to reveal her leg. It was completely black except for the very middle, which had a very bright and fiery red color to it.

Twilight wasn't sure what to say. She had never heard of such a thing happening to anypony in any of her books, and even if she had, it was still a shocking thing to see.

"You remember our friend King Sombra from about a year ago, don't you Twilight? You should also remember that he was banished from the Equestria and the Crystal Empire by the powers of the Crystal Heart. It is now apparent to us that this is simply not the case." Princess Cadence motioned to Celestia who levitated a folder onto the table. "The Crystal Heart was, for some time, in King Sombra's possession." She continued. "It seems that while he had it stowed away in his castle, he placed a nasty curse inside of it that would cause it to cease its functions of protecting the Empire on command."

Princess Celestia levitated a picture to Twilight Sparkle. The picture was of the Crystal Heart, but instead of its normal blue shine, it was a deep black.

"Without the Heart performing its normal functions, King Sombra is able to venture anywhere in Equestria in which he desires. When he was banished the second time, he was supposed to also be teleported into another dimension so that he would never be able to make his way back."

Princess Celestia removed a map from the folder and levitated it to Twilight Sparkle as well along with a picture. The map was that of Equestria's boundaries, and in the upper-right hand corner was a large black circle. The picture was of a grass field, which was colored just as the Crystal Heart was in the previous picture.

"But we believe that part of him escaped the banishment somehow, and still remains in Equestria." Princess Celestia took over for Cadence. "The circle on the map I gave you defines the area we believe King Sombra has control over. All of the land is black and cursed. The curse is so strong that even flying over this land will cause you to become paralyzed and be consumed in darkness." She levitated her another picture of a very frightened looking Pegasus engulfed by the curse. "You can see the curse first hand by looking at Cadence's leg. Normally she would have been just like the Pegasus in that picture, but since that incident we've learned a way to at least stop the spread of the curse. We haven't figured out a cure yet though." Princess Celestia nodded to Cadence who took over the conversation.

"The 'attack' on the Crystal Empire Sombra made a while back was most likely just a ruse so that he could operate without opposition. We had been expecting a second attack from him for some time, and his false charge caused us to lower our guard. He has been working undetected for over a year. Every minute we spend talking, he is slowly making his way towards Equestria, and he's cursing the land while he's at it."

"So what do you need me to do?" Twilight asked.

"We need you to stop King Sombra once again. This time he is not endangering just the Empire, but the Equestria too, and we think you are the best pony to crush Sombra's plans." Princess Luna responded.

"I would be glad to help save Equestria again." Saving Equestria was something Twilight and her friends had done several times before. It was no longer as big a request as most ponies would have viewed it. "Me and my friends will just need time to prepare for the journey. Wait, where exactly do you think Sombra is? How far is that from here? Do you think we'll need a few weeks of supplies?" Twilight continued to ask herself more questions as she started to get more nervous. Saving Equestria wasn't as scary for Twilight, but it was still a daunting task.

"Twilight Sparkle! That is enough of your incessant babbling! If you could keep your muzzle shut for more than six seconds then we would be able to explain to you that you are to go alone on this journey!" Princess Luna boomed at Twilight,

"Sister! Please try and control yourself or I will have you ejected for the remainder of this meeting." Princess Celestia retaliated, causing Luna to only become more irritated. "I apologize for Luna Twilight Sparkle. She is carrying a heavy weight on her shoulders. But what she said is true. You will be making this journey on your own." She put a hoof under her chin and looked towards the ceiling. "Correction. You and Spike will be making this journey alone."

"What? Why do I have to go alone? Wouldn't it be easier to defeat Sombra if we had all of the elements with us?" Twilight asked.

"Well, there are two reasons that you will be going alone Twilight Sparkle. The first is that Sombra is located somewhere in the Equestrian Range, which is located in the middle of the territory he's taken. We've only been able to enchant enough armor for you and Spike to safely move across the cursed lands. Second, we need as many elements here in Ponyville as possible incase we are attacked. We feel that Sombra is not working alone in his operations. I must also say before you agree to going, this is going to be a more dangerous task than you have ever faced Twilight We are almost certain that the path to Sombra is littered with many obstacles to halt you on your quest. Do you understand?"

Twilight took a moment to think. 'More dangerous than you have ever faced'. 'Littered with obstacles to halt you on your quest'. These phrases made Twilight even more uneasy than she already was. There was a good chance that Spike and she could get hurt, or even be killed while making their way to Sombra. She took a few more moments to think to herself before she made her decision. "I'll do it." She said in a very confident voice.

"Good. We appreciate you helping us in Equestria's time of need once again Twilight Sparkle. You will have two hours to prepare before your weapons and armor are sent to your house. After that, we will have expected you to start making your way to the Range. Time is of the essence." Celestia told her as she stood from her seat.

Twilight Sparkle also rose and opened the iron door so that she may leave. She had a lot to do in only two hours and she hadn't a moment to spare.

"Oh! And Twilight." Princess Celestia got Twilight's attention once more. "Good luck."

Twilight smiled. "Thank you Princess. I won't let you down." She let out a heavy sigh to herself, and walked out the door.

. . .

"So we're really going to have to go by ourselves huh? Man. It's really going to be different without everyone else, especially Rarity." Spike mumbled the last part of his sentence to himself.

"What was that Spike? You have a crush on Rarity?" Twilight responded in a joking fashion.

"What? N-No! I was just saying that, um... I was worried about the Carrot Bees."

"Really Spike? Carrot Bees?"

"Yeah. They, uh… Oh! Is that the mail pony I hear outside?" Spike asked trying to change the subject. He ran to the door and opened it, and was surprised that it actually _was _the mail pony at the door. He took the large package from the pony and brought it inside. The package was a large chest with metal plating on the edges and corners. There wasn't a lock on it, but it looked like there had been one a while ago, but it was removed. Spike lifted the lid and inside was assorted pieces of armor and weapons. "Whoa! This is some cool stuff Princess Celestia sent us!" He said excitedly as he withdrew a sword from the chest.

"Be careful Spike. Those weapons are dangerous." Twilight reached into the chest herself and found a helmet. The helmet was colored gold and looked the same as any other Royal Guard's helmet, but Twilight could feel that there was magic deep inside of it. There was also a hole cut out on the top for her horn to fit through. She placed the helmet on and her head fell forward. It was a lot heavier than she had expected.

"Hey cool! There's a whole other set in here!" Spike reached in and pulled out a miniature set of boots and gauntlets. He slipped them on and they fit perfectly. "And they're my size too!"

"Well don't marvel at the armor and weapons for too long Spike. We only have ten minutes before Princess Celestia expects us to have started walking. It's not a deadline I'd like to miss."

. . .

"Goodbye fer now Twilight. I think that we'll be able to handle you bein' gone fer the time bein', but it won't be the same without yah." Applejack told Twilight as she gave her a big hug.

The rest of Twilight's friends were crowded around the front entrance of the library, already having said their goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you girls too. I really wish you could all come with me, but Celestia needs you to stay in Ponyville."

Applejack released Twilight from her hug. "We know. We wish we could go with yah too, but you can beat Sombra without us. You've done it once, and you can do it again." Applejack gave Twilight a big smile.

Twilight let out another big sigh. "Alright girls. Me and Spike have to get going or we'll be late." Her friends all told her their last goodbyes as she started to walk towards the Range.

"Hey Twilight!" Applejack yelled at her. Twilight turned back to see what she needed. She smiled sweetly and said, "Hurry home."

. . .


End file.
